User talk:A Cat Named Cheshire
Yay! It be done. All your old messages are in the archive *rolls around in squeaky clean new talk* :D [[User:Soleil et Lune|'Just Dance']]Gonna be okay... Your Signature Currently your signature has some odd coding that is causing the talk pages to get tiny (probably from a missing or missing tag) and I would be appreciative if you were to fix it. 20:26 Mon Jan 9 *Rolls* 21:45 Mon Jan 9 Re: Eh, I'm not really sure. o_o; Not my specialty. Try asking Project Books to find out. They would probably know, since they deal with the book articles. 17:24, January 23, 2012 (UTC) hey! I'm so soory! Would you fix it? Stalking you. What you need? 21:13, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm should stay the same. Stalking should say My talk. You should go to Twi's page. What should say Longtail. You and need should go to Kit's talk. Stalking you. What you need? 21:35, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry[[User:Ducksplash|'Jonathan ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Is']][[My Fanfics|'Awesome']] 20:59, January 29, 2012 (UTC) You can get banned for that?[[User:Ducksplash|'Jonathan ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Is']][[My Fanfics|'Awesome']] 21:02, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Where Do You get those boxes on your profile?[[User:Ducksplash|'Jonathan ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Is']][[My Fanfics|'Awesome']] 21:05, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I found them![[User:Ducksplash|'Jonathan ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Is']][[My Fanfics|'Awesome']] 21:28, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks[[User:Ducksplash|'Dark ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Forest']][[Loudbelly|'Rules']][[Mousefur|'!!!]] 21:56, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the messed up cites but I just don't know how to do it correctly. Do you? Romance Girl 01:51, January 30, 2012 (UTC)Romance Girl Re:Cody Oh Chez, you asked for it. It started in the Summer time, where I started to watch WWE. Cody Rhodes came out with a mask, a hideous mask. I ''hated him then. He was an annoying cheat! Then, he fought Randy Orton in November. It was either the 7th or I forget. Randy Orton broke Cody's mask, and revealed a hot guy, that before he broke his nose and got the mask, was once called "Dashing". That moment. i fell in love with him. <333 He was so cute, and he was opened up no wthat the mask was gone. He is funny. He is super hot. I just love him! <3333 00:13, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Undoing Edits Chez, I noticed that when you undo edits you go in manually and replace what the other user has taken out. I just felt I should point out that if you go into a page's edit history, you need only hit the "undo" button next to the edit you want to undo, and the page will be reverted to its previous state. Hope this helps. 16:54, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Don't wanna offend, but you took down my edit to The Place of No Stars less then 5 minutes ago. I SOURCED the edit, and the source was viewable at the bottom of the page with the others. My fact came from Sign of The Moon, Page 127. "It was a relief to not be able to see the starless sky, always the most frightening reminder that she wasn't in Thunder Clan." I put in the fact that there are no stars there, and you immediately removed it. Would you kindly reverse the action you made? You shouldn't just blindly undo edits. Chickadee1999 00:36, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Timestamp delivery :3 I don't really know how to change the border dashes and whatnot, but I got the colours in the timestamp. But in your prefrences you should have: {+{SUBST:Nosubst|User:A Cat Named Cheshire/Sig}+}{+{SUBST:#time: H:i D M j}+} (Without all the plus signs) and you'll be all set! Oh, and the golden rule/tip to having a timestamp is: The time stamp will only show up if you sign with 3 tides instead of four, like so; ~~~. You'll get used to it, I have :3. So, yepa there ya go! Enjoy! 22:17 Mon Feb 20 Charart. Here it is! Hope you like it! 04:30, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! 12:13/Thursday, April/12/2012 Happy (late) b'day Ches! 04:05, 14, 04, 2012 Re: Signature Thanks! I was having a lot of siggie problems, but I have most of them figured out. I probably posted it when I was having those problems, but thanks again!♘DuckSplash♞ 01:17, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Images Your adding categories to the images is appreciated, but usually leads do that after they're approved. Never do it before. It's fine if you see an approved image that (for some reason) doesn't have any categories on it to add said categories, but it's different if the image has not been approved. What if it's declined? Then we have an image sitting around with Category:Approved Character Images on it, when it's really not. In short: let the leads handle the categories, but if you see an image that has been approved without a category, feel free. }} 02:01, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Foxwhisker Hey, Chez. Just letting you know that Foxwhisker was already granted silver status a while ago, but for some reason, it was never added to PC's page. I'm sorry about this. Here's the vote from 2010. XD Siggie Your timestamp or signature is making all the messages under it go blue, please fix the problem. (It's proabably the timestamp. Thanks! 18:29, July 30, 2012 (UTC)